The Tragic Life Of Gabe Moth
by Alis' Broken Crown
Summary: Gabe is a teen who's parents were killed by the royal family and swore to always hate them...that was until he met Star. She was cool, and kind, Marco was skeptical of Gabe. But a dark secret lurks in shadows and an evil heritage will rise.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Gabe's POV**

Everything in Gabe's life...SUCKS. From his parents murder, to his burning hatred of the Royal Family. He wasn't mortal nor was he monster, he was an Nathair. He had two powers, he can transform into any animal, and become a sperent guy thing...he had no idea what to call it! Right now he was sitting on the roof of an old, rusty car.

He watched the stars shimmer and shine. Then all of a sudden _BANG!_ He turned towards the sound. It had been a...tiny squirrel? Take this from him never underestimate a cute tiny squirrel. His perfect night know ruined by a giant man-eating squirrel. How it had transformed? How should he know it was Mewni after all!

"Hyah!" He heard a shout from behind him. He saw the creature run of with...kick marks? Whelp that was Mewni for ya! He looked to see a tall girl with long blonde hair and about 15 years of age. ' _Oh great it's the queen in waiting everybody loves!'_ He thought. He walked up to her. "Hi I'm Star." She said as she stuck her hand out for him to shake it.

"Gabe Moth." He said harshly and shook it roughly. She seemed to notice this and backed away a little. "Anyways what our you doing out here?" She asked obviously trying to ignore the bitterness."Enjoying a lovely night till that squirrel and you came." He said. She shrugged "Whelp sorry to ruin it for ya!" She said sarcastically. She started to walk away slowly as if wanting him to say 'Wait.' He rolled his eyes. "Wait." He said dryly. She turned around and looked at him with sly face.

 **A Few Weeks Later**

How had Gabe, the 15 year old teen who had hated the royal family, end up making friends with the queen in waiting? Tho he did feel pity for Star, he did consider her a friend. He awoke early in the morning, got dressed, grabbed his father's old sword, Sealgair, and his old shield, Cosaint, and sat out to the Butterfly Castle.

When Gabe arrived by the front door he ringed the new doorbell they had put. The gate opened and Gabe entered into the front courtyard. He yawned as he walked down the center of the well kempt garden.

Once he was inside he had to wait about an hour or two because Star was still asleep, but when he saw her she was dressed in her usual outfit with her hair in a ponytail. "I would like you to meet someone!" She said happily and took him by the hand and lead him to a guest room that he had seen before but never gone into.

"Ohhhhh Marco!" She said in a sing songy voice. A brown hair teen with a red hoodie opened the door. "Ya Star?" He asked apparently not noticing Gabe. "This is the guy I wanted you to meet! Gabe Moth!" she did a little jazz hands and Gabe chuckled. "Nice to meet you...Marco was it?" Gabe said and stuck out his hand. Marco shook it and nodded. "Nice to meet you too." He said nervously."Star could we talk…" Marco murmured to Star. She nodded and Gabe just stood there. About five seconds later they were arguing about something. Gabe rolled his eyes and pushed the two apart.

"I don't know if you forgot Star but I believe were practicing our battle moves today." Gabe said to the blond girl. "Oh yeah…" She said "Whelp let's go!" She moved quickly almost like that was an excuse to get out of the argument.

Marco looked at Star sadly."Would you like to join us?" Gabe asked Marco awkwardly. He nodded and said

" **Let's get this over with."**


	2. Author's Note!

**AUTHORS NOTE**

 **I have a question!**

 **For the next chapter of The Tragic Life Of Gabe Moth ( Just going to call it T.L.G.M) I would like to know who you want forthe POV, whether Star, Marco, or Gabe again. I have no idea what I'll do so that's why I need Your help! Also Shout out to** **CharlieFreemantheJumperch** **,** **jzgonz24** **,** **rashikanan42** **For following me and favoriting my story!**

 **~PhantomTruth ;D**


End file.
